Flashes
by Bergslaw
Summary: Flashes in everyday life, takes place after the baby drop


Flashing

A/N: Yes I'd love to hear what you think. Thank you to all my followers, and all the people who take a quick moment to send some feedback, or share some "review" love. You rock.

And yes… I felt like another baby story with some fun flashes after down the road

_**Flash**_

Maura walked down the sidewalk seeing the park ahead of her. She glanced at her watch. No matter how many months she'd been here…it still seemed surreal. Looking up ahead of her, she saw Jane and Zackary on the swings. Jane waved to her. Maura waved back. She slowed her walking. She felt her smile grow. It was moments like these that she knew she loved Jane Rizzoli more then she'd ever loved another person. Zackary could be heard giggling. Maura sighed sweetly. "Well almost as much," she said watching the little boy who had been left on her doorsteps a year ago and from the first moment she'd seen him, stolen her heart from the start.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_**Flash**_

Maura came down the hallway, wrapped in a towel. "God I'm so late," she sighed running to her closet. She grabbed her skirt and a new blouse she'd picked out. Hopefully Jane was going to be able to pick Zackary up from Mrs. Label's home. Jane rushed down the hall, putting her shoes on as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. A few minutes later Maura came into the kitchen watching Jane feeding Zackary as she looked up at Maura. "Coffee is in the travel mug," Jane pointed to the counter. "One sugars. Splash of skim milk," she smiled. "And I'll grab Zack from Mrs. Label's tonight. Don't worry."

"How do you know what I'm always thinking?" Maura laughed reaching for the coffee.

"I know you," Jane winked. "And I heard you talking to yourself from down the hall." Maura laughed as Zackary giggled and clapped his hands.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Maura said sincerely.

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out," Jane winked. "Now go. The City of Boston awaits," Janea waved her off as Maura grabbed her brief case and kissed Zackary on the head. She looked at Jane.

"What the hell," Maura mumbled and leaned in, kissing Jane on the head as well.

"Well I'll be sure to make you coffee every morning if I have that to look forward too."

_**Flash**_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"Come on!" Maura jumped up on the sofa. "You can do this. I know you know it."

"My brain. It hurts," Jane rubbed her head. "I've got nothing left." What on earth possessed her to decide to get her certification as an EMT? This was ridiculous. How did Maura's head not constantly hurt with all this information floating around in it?

"Fine," Maura said daring to take a chance. "I'll give you real life visuals."

Jane's head lifted up. "What?" This was new.

Maura stood in front of Jane. "Study," Maura said lifting her sweatshirt off her head. She had a small tank top under it, her black bra could clearly be seen through the think silky material.

"What are you doing?" Jane laughed. She could feel the blush creep up her neck.

"What's this?" Maura pointed to her left rib area. "What's in here?"

"You're crazy."

"Nope," Maura laughed. "No crazy there. How about here?" Jane pointed to her heart. "What's here?"

"Heart," Maura smiled.

"What does it go?" Maura asked.

"Makes you…you," Jane smiled sweetly and moved in closer. The flirting had increased tenfold between them since Zackary had come into their lives. The smiles, the hugs, the simple touches. "Your heart is who you are…what you are. And what you are… is beautiful." She leaned forward and kissed Maura softly on the lips.

"And these?" Maura whispered touching Jane's lips with her fingers.

"What I kiss you with?" Jane guessed.

"You get a 100%," Maura smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

_**Flash**_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"I'm home," Jane plopped her bag on the ground. "Good news," she smiled. "I got a 98 on the test."

There was silence. "Maur?"

"Up here…" It was very quiet. Where was Zack? Her Ma must have had him.

Jane took the steps two at a time. "What's going…" Jane stopped seeing the room lit with candles.

"Welcome home," Maura whispered from the side.

_**Flash**_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

FIN


End file.
